


Please, Let It Be Tonight!

by spn_j2fan



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_j2fan/pseuds/spn_j2fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for  The original prompt was:<br/>I want Jensen to be owned by a strong male character who is cherishing pretty Jensen. Jensen is naked all the time, gets cuddled and groped all as well as pampered like he is no adult at all. Body is owned by the dominant person, Jensen is kept horny with all the groping and fondling but not allowed to touch his private parts himself. Otherwise he gets punished - but more like a light spanking nothing too harsh b/c the dominant character loves Jensen. He might be shown off to guests in their house too and made to come in front of their eyes. Light humilation is nice but nothing too harsh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Let It Be Tonight!

Jensen looks at his body in the mirror, his completely naked body in the mirror. Well, naked except for the soft leather collar around his neck. That only comes off at bath time. He’s going to get to come tonight; he just knows it. Jared never takes his cock ring off when they’re expecting company. There are rules, and Jared doesn’t want Jensen to break them. He’s a good master, he really is. Jensen looks down at his hard cock and smiles a shy smile. Yes, tonight he’s going to get to come. His feet start moving around in an excited little happy dance. He can’t help it; he is excited. 

And his cock is too--wagging back and forth with the movement of his feet. But Jensen is a good boy, he knows better than to reach down and touch it. It’s standing at attention, just begging to be touched, but Jensen doesn’t want to ruin the night by not following the rules. So he folds his hands behind his back, and continues his little dance.

“Hey, baby,” Jared says as he walks in the room and comes to stand behind Jensen. He stares at his boy for a long time. His long fingers run up and down Jensen’s sides, and across his chest. He takes his time hugging and playing with his baby. “Mmmm,” he whispers, “Mine. All mine.”

“Uhhngghh!” Jensen melts at the feel of Jared’s hands. He craves his master’s touch. It always feels so good. Jared knows just how to fondle him, how to caress him to get the best response. It’s been years since Jensen did anything but hunger for more when his master’s hands are on him. 

Jared continues his exploration, and his boy turns into each sensation. Always so responsive, it sends another surge of power through Jared. He carefully avoids Jensen’s hard shaft and his tight, round balls. That’s for later tonight. He doesn’t want to spoil the evening by pushing Jen too far just yet. There are rules, and Jared is a good owner. He really doesn’t want to push Jensen into breaking them. He doesn’t mind provoking him a little though. “You look excited, baby,” he whispers, nudging at Jensen’s ear, and nibbling at the lobe just enough to make his boy wiggle a little more. “Why are you so excited? I thought company made you nervous?” He puts on a serious face, but continues to explore his boy’s body, feeling the way Jensen moves with his touches.

Jensen turns his head, a little surprised, and then looks down at his dick. “Y-you took it off,” he mumbles in response.

Jared maintains his serious façade, “I don’t make you wear it all the time, baby. I know you can be good without it. How long has it been since I made you wear a cock ring all the time?” He reaches a finger lower, just barely touching the head of Jensen’s cock.

“Oh, ooh!” Jensen hisses at the light touch. “But we’re having company tonight, aren't we?” He waits for Jared’s nod before he continues. “You always put one on me for company. That means I get to come tonight, right?” He looks longingly into his master’s eyes.

Jared laughs softly; he can’t keep up the serious front anymore. He steps back toward the bed and sits down. He puts up a finger and gestures for Jensen to follow. 

Jensen smiles and happily follows his master to the bed. He curls up on his side and puts his head in Jared’s lap. His master strokes his hair, and then continues down the side of his body. His hand lingers over Jen’s ass, even teasing at his crease for a moment. Jensen moans softly.

“Yeah, baby. If you’re a good boy for me, you get to come tonight.” 

A shiver crawls up Jensen’s back and then travels down his arms, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

Jared’s hand stops instantly. “You cold, sweetheart? Let me warm up the room for you.” He gets up, cradling Jensen’s head in his hands and lowering it to the bed gently. He moves across the room and adjusts the thermostat. “It’s almost time to get ready, and I don’t want you to be cold for your bath.

Jensen rolls over onto his back, rubbing his short hair against the fine Matelassé coverlet and nearly purring. “Mmmm,” he moans, “Not cold.” He rubs his hands up and down his thighs, struggling, like always, to avoid temptation.

“No?” Jared tilts his head to the side and smirks, “What, then? Are you okay?” He moves back to the bed and Jensen spreads his legs instinctively, invitingly. Jared kneels next to him and rubs the pad of his index finger along the sensitive flesh of his boy’s inner thigh. “How long now?” He whispers, “How long has it been?”

Jensen can’t help it, he shifts his hips, trying to get his master’s hand just where he needs it, but Jared pulls away quickly. He’s a good master; he really doesn’t want to push Jensen too far, not tonight. Not when it’s been so long. Jensen’s body is his, every inch of it, and Jared knows exactly how long it’s been, but he wants to hear it from his boy’s lips anyway.

“Oh, Jay,” Jensen moans louder this time, shutting his eyes tight and clenching his thighs. He forces his hips to stay still though, once again accepting his owner’s gentle caresses. 

“How long?” Jared insists.

“T-twenty nine days!” Jensen grunts out. “Tomorrow will be a m-month.”

Jared stops his hand movement again. “No baby,” he says in his softest, sexiest voice. “Tomorrow will be day one.”

Jensen moans again, but this time it comes out more like a whine.

Jared pushes up off the ground and slaps Jensen’s leg softly. “Come on baby. I need to feed you before we get ready. Or do you want your bath first?”

Jensen thinks for a minute. He loves the bubble bath, especially the citrus-smelling kind, but his stomach churns a little and he can’t remember if Jared fed him lunch or not. “I’m hungry, Master,” he says, rolling off the bed and following Jared out of the room, silently wondering what’s for dinner.

He sits on the soft cushion next to his master’s chair while Jared cooks. Jared never insists that Jensen sit or kneel at his feet, and sometimes Jensen sits at the table right next to his master. But today feels special, and Jensen doesn’t want to do anything to ruin that. Even more than that, Jensen feels special when he sits at his master’s feet. He’s the only one that gets to sit there, after all.

Dinner is delicious, as always. Jared goes out of his way to make things he knows his boy likes. And the way he cuts everything up, just the right size for Jen’s mouth, always makes Jensen feel special. 

Jared doesn’t stop there, though. He reaches down after every few bites to tweak a nipple, or he pushes the edge of his shoe right against that sensitive spot behind Jensen’s balls. And he does it all deliberately. Calculating by the speed of his boy’s heart beat and the depth of his breaths just how far he can push before he’s pushed too far. After all this time, Jared doesn’t need to look down at Jen’s twitching, rock-hard cock, he just knows when it’s time to pull away.

“Time for your bath, baby,” he says, shoving his chair away from the table, and leaving Jensen on the floor to catch his breath and regain enough self control to follow his owner up the stairs to the bath.

Jensen follows his master silently into the bathroom, and waits while Jared starts the tub. He’s starting to get a little antsy. 

Jared turns and looks at him questioningly, holding up two bottles.

Hmm. Jensen has to think for a minute, at least that distracts him from the current reason for his restlessness. Coconut or grapefruit? He loves them both. But grapefruit almost always wins, that’s why Jared buys twice as much of it. 

“Grapefruit, if it’s okay,” he mumbles, looking at his feet for a moment. And then he smiles as he watches Jared poor just the right amount under the tap. 

His master spends a few minutes adjusting the jets, creating a warm bath filled with perfect soft, citrusy bubbles, and Jensen starts to fidget again.

Jared sighs, and gets up from his knees, wiping his wet hands on the large, soft towel he has ready for Jensen next to the tub, “Sweetheart, I love your ‘happy feet,’ you know I do, but the way you’re squirming right now doesn’t look so happy.” Even as he speaks, he stands behind Jensen and guides him to the toilet, holding Jen’s dick as clinically as he can as his boy settles into his soothing grasp. Jared would tug firmly at those beautiful, hairless balls to diminish Jensen’s erection, but right now, Jen is so hard, that the maneuver would probably cause him to shoot off instantaneously, and that’s definitely not what Jared wants for his boy. He’s a good owner, and he wants his baby to enjoy this special night.

He does rub a finger across the soft skin though, remembering how it felt before all those laser treatments. Shaving his boy was a great feeling—legs spread, and skin quivering as it awaited the sensation of the razor—and Jared loved the way the razor glided across Jensen’s sac, and how his boy trusted him even with that. But by nightfall, the stubble returned, and with it, razor-burn. He never wanted his boy to be uncomfortable. Laser hair removal had been a dream come true.

Jared leans over, and with his free hand, starts a gentle flow of water from the spigot in the sink. That, along with the jets in the tub, ought to give his boy the help he needs. And sure enough, Jared is right, Jensen’s flow starts immediately, along with a relieved sigh.

“You know you can sit down if you need to, don’t you?” Jared admonishes softly. “We’ve talked about this before. I can’t always be here, and if I’m not…” Jared stops and gently prods his baby.

“I can sit,” Jensen whispers as his flow tapers off and Jared shakes off the last few drops. “I like this better though, Jay.” He punctuates the sentiment with a soft nuzzle at his master’s neck. “I like it when you take care of me.”

“God, sweetheart!” Jared gasps, his hips pushing involuntarily against Jen’s backside. “It took so long to hear those words from your beautiful lips, there were times I didn’t think they would ever come. I will never get tired of hearing you say that. And I swear, I will never stop taking care of you.”

Jensen grins, and his feet shift for a different reason, his master is happy with him. He allows himself to be maneuvered enough so that his hands are under the sink's running water, which seems a little silly since he’s about to get his bath, but if Jared wants to wash his hands first, that’s just fine with Jensen. 

“Water’s ready and it’s getting late. Get in baby, I want to take my time with you.” Jared lifts his hands to his boy’s neck, and unclasps the collar from its place. He’s always careful when he does this, covering every inch of Jensen’s bared skin with soft kisses to make up for its loss—every second that it’s gone, Jensen misses it, and Jared does his best to make up for the loss.

“In,” he commands, using the tone that Jensen obeys without hesitation. He knows how difficult this moment can be for his boy, so Jared runs a soothing hand down Jen’s side to reassure him. “It was a long time ago, baby. It’s not going to happen again. I trust you,” Jared hums as he guides that beautiful body into the awaiting bubbles. And although Jensen doesn’t hesitate to follow his instructions, Jared still feels the slight tremor in his boy’s limbs. 

It’s only at bath time that this happens any more. The tub is the sight of Jensen’s last transgression, and Jared offers a calming touch across his boy’s chest as he lowers him into the suds.

He runs the soft cloth over his baby, gently cleaning every inch. He takes his time and watches as Jen relaxes into his touch. Slowly, the bubbles start to dissipate, and he can see his prize, still half hard and resting against those gorgeous balls. Jared saves the best for last, he always does. 

Dropping the cloth into the water, Jared runs his hand over Jen’s cock, and lifts it up so he can get a good look at the heavy sac underneath. He gives that beautiful cock a gentle squeeze and tug, reaching lower with the other hand to trace a circular pattern around Jen’s swollen balls. “God, you are so full, baby!” He announces in amazement, watching Jensen’s head dip down. Even after all this time, some things still embarrass his boy, and Jared grins. But his smile drops when he feels Jensen shudder and hears him suck in a deep breath. 

Jared knows exactly what his boy is thinking about. Jensen is mentally reliving his last punishment, and Jared lets him do it. He figures it is a good way to keep it from happening again. He absolutely hates to punish his boy, but he does when he has to. The old saying, “An ounce of prevention…,” well, Jared believes in that wholeheartedly. He closes his eyes and replays the scene in his own head, making sure he gives his boy enough time to work through the whole thing:

“Water’s ready,” he remembers saying that night. He had guided his boy into the water just like usual. It was the first time Jared ever made Jensen go more than a week without coming, at least the first time without a cock ring. 

He had fondled Jen’s cock and balls, just like he did now, and Jensen was even more embarrassed back then—going so far as to shift away from his master's touch. It made Jared work him all the harder. He needed to get his boy past that. “Let me know if you’re getting too close…” that was as far as Jared made it before his boy shouted out, and the evidence of his transgression covered the palm of Jared’s hand.

Jared keeps his eyes closed, replaying the rest of that evening in his mind. He had swished his hand clean in the water and silently pulled his boy out of the tub. He didn’t even stop long enough to dry his baby. 

It’s still hard to think about. Jensen was shaking visibly before they even got all the way into the bedroom, choking back sobs.

“I’m disappointed in you,” he had said. And Jensen was visibly stricken. That was when the tears started to fall. “I can’t let this go without a punishment, you know.”

“I know,” Jensen nodded vigorously. “I know, Master.” His head hung low against his chest, and it had made Jared’s heart ache.

Jared sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Jensen to approach, he hadn’t ordered his boy into position. Doing it voluntarily was part of his punishment.

Jensen lowered himself across Jared’s lap, and waited, tears spilling down his cheeks and onto the comforter. Jared rubbed his bare, still damp bottom before delivering the first spank. He didn’t use all his strength, he didn’t need to, this wasn’t about pain; it was about control. “One,” he told his boy, rubbing away the sting. “Nine more to go.”

It took a full ten minutes to deliver the entire punishment. Jared wasn’t willing to rush through it and hurt his boy anymore than was necessary. 

By the time he finished, Jensen was pleading, not for Jared to stop, but for his forgiveness. “I’ll do better,” he sobbed, “I’m s-sorry I disappointed you.”

The anguish in his boy’s voice was more than Jared could take, and he cursed himself for letting it get this far. There were rules, and Jared enforced them, but he needed to know his lover’s limits as well. “Sshh,” he soothed, stroking lightly over the rosy cheeks. “It’s over, baby. And you did so well. I’m proud of you.”

Slowly, Jensen turned his head so he could see his master’s face, and Jared did his best to look sincere. He was sincere, but he needed Jensen to know it.

Jensen had cried in his sleep that night. It wasn’t anything Jared ever wanted to hear again. That is the only reason he lets Jensen’s mind wander, uninhibited, back to that event. He never wants to do that to his baby again.

“It’s okay, baby,” Jared whispers when he knows Jensen has worked through the whole incident. “You’ve come so far and I am so proud of you.” He can see the hint of a smile at the corner of his boy’s mouth, and that means it’s time. He pulls the drain and reaches for the towel, “Come on, sweetheart. I told you you’d be fine.”

Silently, he dries Jensen off. Again grinning as his boy turns to make his job easier. He takes another minute to jack his baby’s cock back to full hardness. Jared drops his hand, and reaches for the collar. “You just don’t look right without it.” When Jensen releases a deep sigh, Jared knows his boy agrees.

Jared’s excited. Tonight is a special night, and they are celebrating.

Jensen lies down on the bed, waiting patiently while Jared dresses—only rising when it’s time to button his master’s shirt. It’s that silky, dark blue one that fits across that solid chest just right; and the feel of the fabric against Jared’s skin always draws Jensen to him. Even though he wonders why his master is getting so dressed up—they are only expecting a few close friends, after all—he doesn’t ask. He doesn’t need to.

“Mmmm…your fingers feel so good, love.” Jared sighs. And Jensen smiles; Jared only calls him that when everything is perfect. Unconsciously, Jen’s feet start to shift around again.

As their guests start to arrive, Jensen takes his place at his master’s side. It’s always hard for him, naked and exposed, but he knows Jared wants him there, right next to him. Jared traces his fingers across the soft collar as a reminder of his affection. His master loves to show him off, using his left hand to fondle Jen’s cock, keeping it hard while they wait. So Jensen stands tall and holds his hand out when appropriate, greeting each person like he would have before he was Jared’s. He tries to ignore the tremble in his hand and the color rising on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He knows it’s there, but it doesn’t really matter. His master is pleased with him. And that means Jensen is happy.

Everyone has a package in hand; some even have platters of food. Jensen isn’t sure what the big deal is. He wonders if it’s a holiday. He knows what day of the week it is, that’s important. His master has some days of the week that are busier than others—Mondays and Fridays are usually the worst—and Jensen likes to be ready to help Jared relax when he gets home on those days. But as far as actual dates go, it’s been a long time since Jensen needed to remember those, so he just stopped keeping track a while ago. Today is Saturday; he knows that.

Sometimes Jensen thinks Chris is the hardest one to face. After all, he was Jensen’s friend before he was Jared’s. But then, maybe not, the smirk on Chad’s face always leaves Jen burying his head in his master’s shoulder. 

Today, both men enter at almost the same time. Jensen takes a moment to peer around Jared and look past the door just to check if they arrived together. That would be a shocker. But no, both of their cars are parked along the drive.

“God!” Chris hisses as he stares blatantly at Jensen’s red-almost-purple dick, and his tight, hot—“could fry an egg on”—balls; and groans like he’s the one suffering. That never happened BJ (Before Jared), and Jensen's master almost always responds with a predatory growl and a firm grasp on his boy's privates.

Jen responds immediately with a soft whimper.

“Oh, yeah,” Chad half-moans, half-snickers in approval, and swipes his tongue across his lower lip. “Now there’s a pair of over-cooked huevos if I ever saw ‘em! You better hurry and pop those babies before they spoil and stink up the whole room, Jay.”

Yep. Jensen’s sure now, Chad is the last person he wants to see tonight. But it doesn’t matter. He’s here for his master, and his master is going to let him come tonight!

Jared loosens his tight grip and casually strokes his boy’s cock. Teasing it just enough to make Jen moan. 

“Oh, yeah,” Jeff nods as he enters, that gravely tone and ever-present smirk in place. “Now that’s what I’m talking about. You gonna show me what he can do, Jared?”

If Jensen didn’t know better, he would swear that was a challenge issued straight from the late John Winchester’s mouth. And as Jared pulls his baby in closer, grasping his sac tight again, Jensen has a whole new idea about who might be the most difficult friend to face tonight.

And then the women start to arrive…

Jensen’s always a little reluctant to see the girls. Well, not to see them really, they are wonderful, understanding and accepting. But that initial moment, when he sees Danneel or Genevieve, he has to work hard to meet their eyes. He’s not embarrassed, well, not that embarrassed, but it’s still hard to stand there and let them see what Jared does to him. How happy Jared makes him.

Things keep getting stranger though. At first, Jensen wondered what brought Jeff here tonight. He’s always so busy. But now, as more women who have been a part of their lives over the years arrive, like Katie and Lauren and…oh God, Sandy too, things just seem to be spinning out of control and Jensen leans heavily against his master.

“Hi, Jensen,” Lauren coos, shaking his hand with a smile.

“Sshh,” Jared whispers reassuringly, sweeping a hand along Jen’s smooth skin. It feels like a claim all over again. “Just friends, baby. Every person here tonight is just a friend.”

It’s easier then. Jensen can relax. And as the last of their guests arrive; he follows Jared to the kitchen. He starts to help Jared set out all the food, but Jared sits him down in a chair without a word. He reaches down to stroke a finger along Jen’s hard cock, and then pulls away. “Just sit and relax, sweetheart,” he commands before any of their guests enter the room. And Jensen obeys.

After a couple of hours, Jensen relaxes even more. He finds himself laughing at Chris’ antics and making fun of Chad’s total lack of social skills.

The guys are playing poker, waiting for the fight to start—it’s a bout Jensen’s been looking forward to seeing on pay-per-view. Jared ordered it especially for him. He grins at the thought.

“I fold,” Chris calls out, throwing his cards down on the table. He looks across at Jensen and shakes his head, “Dude, you have a shitty poker face.” With that comment, the others throw their cards into the pile.

Jensen grins again. He had a crap hand, his smile was all for Jared, but he doesn't mind reaping the profits. He meets Chris’ eyes across the table with a straight face, and glowers, “Deal, pussy.” Sometimes his friends make it easy to forget he's sitting at the table with nothing but his collar on. Or maybe it's Jared that makes him feel that way.

Jared comes over then. He isn’t playing poker; he’s still busy being the perfect host. He puts a beer in front of Jensen and stokes his collar. “Drink baby,” he whispers, and when he glances down at Jen’s lap to see his softening cock, he reaches down to pull on it a few times. Everyone seems to ignore the interaction—well, that’s not really the right word for it, they stare and gawk and grin—but they act like it’s a normal, everyday occurrence. It makes it easier for Jensen to lean back and accept his master’s attention. And, as always, Jared doesn’t stop until his boy is panting and struggling to stay in place. 

After Jared walks away, and the next hand is dealt, Jeff just can’t hold it back anymore. “Seriously, Jensen,” he asks, “How long’s it been?” 

Jensen just looks up and grins. “A long time,” is all he can say. And they all laugh.

“Fight’s starting!” Jared calls from the living room, and they all make there way in. Even the girls want to see a good pounding. 

Jensen follows, still a little nervous when heads turn in his direction. But as always, Jared makes it easier. “Got you a drink, Jen. Come have a seat.”

Jared is sitting on the couch, there is room next to him there, and Jared doesn’t give Jensen any indication where he should sit. But even with all the company in the house, it still feels like a special night, so Jensen lowers himself to the carpet at Jared’s feet. He is pleased when his master spreads his legs apart to welcome him in. A couple of “mmm’s” from the guys, and “aww’s” from the girls accompany the action, and Jared’s low growl sounds like ownership. It makes Jensen smile as he leans his back against the solid “v” between Jared’s legs.

Between the first and second rounds, Jared finds some way to maneuver his shoe between Jen’s legs, right up against his sac. With the intermittent pushes and prods, Jensen’s straining for more contact. Jared pulls away quickly and offers his boy another drink.

After the sixth round, things are heating up—on the couch and in the ring. Mosley started out strong, well it looked that way on paper, but he never really seemed to have the upper hand. But by the end of the sixth, Mayweather was in the zone. The tide is turning, and Jensen has at least a thousand dollars riding on this fight, betting only against the friends in this room. 

And Jared keeps him occupied between rounds with soft, almost not there, caresses across his chest and legs. Jensen doesn’t even notice the third drink Jared puts in his hand.

It’s in the middle of the eighth round, with every eye glued to the television, that Jensen starts to feel the fullness. He stares at the empty drink in his hand, and then up at his master, who is completely ignoring the fight to focus all his attention on Jensen. The smirk on his face, and glimmer in his eye tell Jensen all he needs to know—Jared did this on purpose. He plied his boy with drinks knowing full well where that would lead. Jensen swallows hard and starts to fidget.

Jared turns to the fight again and waits for the round to end before making a comment. “You look uncomfortable, Jen,” he says, loud enough to be heard, but not so loud to sound like an announcement. He leans forward. “Do you need something?”

Jensen’s head dips lower. There are still some things that are hard for him. Especially when they have company. It shouldn’t embarrass him, all their friends are aware of the rules, but all he can manage is a simple nod.

Jared leans back, rubbing his hand against the soft leather at Jensen’s throat. “What is it?” He asks, pretending not to know.

“Jared,” Jensen whispers, “Please.”

“What do you need, sweetheart?”

Jared uses all those endearments so easily. They warm Jensen’s heart, usually, but right now, they sound like a taunt. His master is going to make him say it. Right there, between rounds, when everyone is paying attention to them.

“I need…” Jensen starts softly. 

But Jared interrupts immediately, “Sorry, baby, I can’t hear you.”

Jensen clears his throat to start again, this time a little louder. His face is heating up; he can only imagine what he looks like, so he keeps on going. “I need to, um, I need to go.” He nods toward the bathroom, and Jared swings his head in that direction, like he doesn't know what he would find.

“Oh!” Jared exclaims. And then his voice softens—he got what he wanted. “Come on baby,” He pulls at Jensen’s arm, helping him to his feet. “Let me help.”

Jensen walks behind his lover as they head for the bathroom, sure that all eyes are on them.

It takes Jensen a while to relax and take care of business, so by the time they return, the bout is in the final moments of the last round. Jared plops down in his spot on the couch, but instead of waiting for Jensen to make his decision, Jared pulls his boy down on his lap. 

Jared manhandles him into position while most eyes are still focused on the not-so-exciting last few moments of the fight, spreading his boy’s legs apart with his thighs, and snuggling him close to his chest. Jensen can feel the soft fabric against his back; even the buttons don’t bother him. 

One of his master’s arms snakes around him to hold him in position, and the other one dives masterfully toward his aching balls. 

The final bell sounds and Jensen groans as Jared pulls hard on his sac and then tugs on his shaft, so that it juts upward against his stomach. All heads turn in their direction and Jensen’s face goes red immediately. He can tell by the sudden rise in temperature.

“You gotta tell me,” Jared whispers in his ear. “Stop me before you come, but not a second too soon.”

And Jen hears the warning in his master’s tone. If he waits too long, he will disobey, but if he begs for his master to stop too soon, Jared will know. He will know that Jensen took the easy out, and he will be displeased.

“Finally,” Jeff growls, “A show worth watching.”

Several laughs and giggles catch Jensen’s ear for a moment, but before long, he’s caught up in the exquisite attention his master is giving him. 

One moment, Jared is fondling his balls, pulling them away from his body and out for everyone to see. “So beautiful, baby,” he says, encouragingly. He puts his other hand on Jen’s hard cock and gives it a tug before abandoning it to rub soft circles on his baby’s solid abs. 

Jensen can feel his master’s hard cock beneath his jeans, and squirms back to make better contact. Jared lets out a soft hiss, and Jensen smiles. He’s not the only one affected.

Jared responds with several sharp pulls on Jensen’s shaft, and Jensen is crying out before he has a second to relish the effect he has on Jared. “R-red! God! Red!” He screams. And immediately Jared’s hand drops from his dick.

“That is so hot!” Sandy states in awe. Sandy, of all people!

“Oh, yeah,” Chris agrees. And that makes Jensen’s face go redder. It’s a good thing actually; it helps him pull back from the edge.

But just as he regains the slightest composure, Jared starts up again. In minutes, Jensen is crying out again, “Red!”

“You’re doing so good, love,” Jared coos in his ear, but loud enough for the others to hear. 

That confidence, that praise, is what it takes to calm Jensen down. 

Once again, Jared starts to fondle him. This time focusing solely on his boy’s cock. He uses the other hand to reach around Jen’s waist and pull him closer. Jared doesn’t hold anything back; he uses every trick he knows to push his boy to his limit. Jared’s huge hand wraps around it, and jacks it hard. He slows at irregular intervals to swipe a finger around the purple head, and rub against the leaking slit. Not leaking anymore actually, more like erupting. It’s all Jensen can do to moan and hold his position. 

When he doesn’t think he can last another second, not one more second, he calls out again, “R-red! R-red! R-red!” It sounds more like an echo than a declaration. 

After that last, nearly disastrous event, Jared nibbles softly at his boy’s ear. “Okay baby, you did so good,” he whispers reverently, just loud enough for Jensen to hear. “It’s time now. How do you want to come?”

Jensen looks over his shoulder in amazement. He’s still panting and recovering from his latest effort to stave off climax, but he can’t hide the question in his eyes. Jared never asks him how he wants it. 

Jared grins but nods his head to let Jen know he heard correctly, and Jensen hears a few low chuckles and groans from their friends.

“I-I want to feel you, Master,” he mumbles. He knows it’s loud enough for their friends to hear, and even above the lust and pure adoration he has for his master, he’s still a little embarrassed by his statement. He has never called Jared, “Master,” in public.

Jared pushes him slightly forward and growls again. That, along with the sound of Jared’s zipper lowering, goes straight to Jensen’s groin. He just hopes he can wait long enough to feel it before he comes. It’s been so long, he’s not sure he can last.

“Yeah, you can,” Jared reassures, like he can read his boy’s mind. He curls his thumb and forefinger around the base of Jensen’s shaft. “I’ll hold you tight if you need me to, I want you to enjoy this.”

Jensen leans back in complete surrender. His body is Jared’s. He thinks his mind probably is too, but that isn’t a bad thing. Jared takes care of him. 

Then he feels two strong hands on his hips lifting him just enough to feel the thick head of his master’s cock against his hole. “Yes,” he begs, unable to wait, lowering himself down and welcoming the burn that accompanies it. “Yes, Master! Hold me!”

And Jared knows exactly what he needs. He keeps one hand firmly on his boy’s hip, and encircles his cock tightly with the other before starting a brutal rhythm. Jensen keens and writhes in his lap. Twice, Jared had to shift his hand from hip to waist to keep his baby from slipping off.

“Tell me when you want it,” Jared moaned, never letting go of his boy’s cock. “Tell me when you want to come.”

Jensen starts moving more erratically, his breaths coming in a brisk staccato pattern. The crowd is gone, and all he can feel is his master’s cock in his ass and his master’s hands roaming over the body he owns and knows so well. 

“Please,” Jensen begs. “I need to come!”

“Sshh!” Jared replies much too calmly. “Don’t beg, baby. Not tonight. Just tell me when to let go, and you can come.” He grips the base of Jensen’s cock a little tighter momentarily to make his point.

“Now! Please!” He can’t help but beg—his master is being so kind he deserves the respect. “Please, let go!”

With those words, Jared puts both hands back on Jensen’s hips, and plunges in hard, determined to hit just the right spot. Seconds later, Jensen screams out his release, thick streams of come that don’t seem to end. He’s left shivering and panting, leaning back against his master just to regain his composure.

The room is silent when Jensen can finally look up again. No one has looked away, and more than a few jaws are hanging open.

Jared grabs his face and turns it toward him, kissing those beautiful lips thoroughly. “Happy Birthday, baby!” He announces with a grin, and the whole room erupts in applause.

It’s his birthday, Jensen realizes in awe. It’s his birthday, and all his friends are here. And his master took care of him and let him come. 

And before Jared’s dick is soft enough to slip out of his hole, the gifts start to come.

Nothing could be more perfect.  



End file.
